Lyrics/Angel Eyes
Hangul= |-| Romanization= |-| English= Angel eyes, Angel eyes, (I wanna be your boyfriend) oh oh oh Angel eyes, Angel eyes, I wanna be your boyfriend, now Angel eyes, Angel eyes oh oh oh Angel eyes, Angel eyes, I wanna be your boyfriend Your clear, moistly glistening eyes Stole my heart away (I know your eyes are really beautiful) I started a conversation with you but I keep hesitating Time just passes by In the spring time and winter night, at all times (I’ll be with you) Even if cold rain splashes down on our faces These feelings won’t change ★ baby, I don’t know why? I wonder why? You’re right here but You gotta be an angel, I can’t approach baby, if my wish gets through to you Fly to wherever you are You gotta be an angel, baby, what should I do That my feelings and your heart Will someday be the same baby, going through everyday life To a new world You gotta be an angel, You gotta be an angel Angel eyes, Angel eyes oh oh oh Angel eyes, Angel eyes I wanna be your boyfriend We’ve exchanged only a few words but I couldn’t say the important thing (I don’t know how to tell you how I feel) I can’t sleep today, I keep thinking of you Moonlight illuminates the window In the moonlight and day light, each day (I’ll be with you) I can smile if I could be with you I wonder if these feelings will come true (★ repeat) I can’t suppress it, this feeling fills me up my love for you I don’t know if I can say it right but I’ll tell you my feelings now A slight misunderstanding These words aren’t enough… just a little It isn’t supposed to be like this My feelings aren’t getting through Tonight I can’t sleep, All night (★ repeat) Yeah,oh, Instead of a shining light the moonlight illuminates you so I don’t know what will happen tonight, I’m still infatuated with you No, it’s not like that, the feelings I kept pent up Have been unleashed, I’ll drive to you You look beautiful in the mist It’s invigorating, it’s a lovely feeling Oh~ you’re graceful, your aura as you walk toward me she is the angel let’s put on a tiara,girl |-| Japanese= Angel eyes, Angel eyes, (I wanna be your boyfriend) oh oh oh Angel eyes, Angel eyes, I wanna be your boyfriend, now Angel eyes, Angel eyes oh oh oh Angel eyes, Angel eyes, I wanna be your boyfriend 透きとおるような潤んだ君の瞳に 僕は心奪われ (I know your eyes are really beautiful) 話しかけたけど　躊躇ってばかりだね 時間ばかり過ぎてゆくよ In the spring time and winter night　いつでも (I’ll be with you) 冷たい雨が頬を濡らしても 変わらないこの気持ち ★ baby, I don’t know why?　どうしてだろう？ すぐ隣に手も You gotta be an angel　近づけない baby,　この願いが伝わるなら Fly to wherever you are You gotta be an angel, baby　どうしたらいいの 僕の想いと　君の胸の奥が いつの日か重なるように baby,　ありふれた日々を重ねて まだ見ぬ世界へ You gotta be an angel, You gotta be an angel Angel eyes, Angel eyes oh oh oh Angel eyes, Angel eyes I wanna be your boyfriend ほんの少しだけ　言葉交わしたけど 大事なことは言えず (I don’t know how to tell you how I feel) 今日は眠れない　君が目に浮かぶから 月明かりは窓を照らす In the moonlight and day light　どんな日も (I’ll be with you) 笑顔になれる　君といられたら 叶うかなこの気持ち (★ repeat) 抑えきれないよ　溢れる気持ち my love for you うまく言えるか分からないけど 今想いを届けるよ 些細なすれ違い 言葉足りない…ほんの少し こんなはずじゃない 想いが伝わらない 今夜は眠れない　All night (★ repeat) Yeah,oh, 화려한 조명 대신 달빛이 널 비춰 오늘 밤 장담못해 너 때문에 또 미쳐 아니 아니 지켜 가던 내 맘에 시동걸려 I’ll drive to you 잘 어울려, 안개와 너 상쾌하지 기분 좋아 우와~ 한 너, 걸어오는 너의 aura she is the angel let’s put on a tiara,girl |-| Romaji= Angel eyes, Angel eyes, (I wanna be your boyfriend) oh oh oh Angel eyes, Angel eyes, I wanna be your boyfriend, now Angel eyes, Angel eyes oh oh oh Angel eyes, Angel eyes, I wanna be your boyfriend Sukitooru you na Urunda kimi no hitomi ni Boku wa kokoro ubaware (I know your eyes are really beautiful) Hanashikaketa kedo Tameratte bakari da ne Jikan bakari sugiteyuku yo In the spring time and winter night Itsudemo (I’ll be with you) Tsumetai ame ga hoho wo nurashitemo Kawaranai kono kimochi ★ baby, I don’t know why? Doushite darou? Sugu tonari ni itemo You gotta be an angel Chikazukenai baby, Kono negai ga tsutawaru nara Fly to wherever you are You gotta be an angel, baby Doushitara ii no Boku no omoi to Kimi no mune no oku ga Itsu no hi ka kasanaru you ni baby, Arifureta hibi wo kasanete Mada minu sekai e You gotta be an angel, You gotta be an angel Angel eyes, Angel eyes oh oh oh Angel eyes, Angel eyes I wanna be your boyfriend Hon no sukoshi dake Kotoba kawashita kedo Daiji na koto wa iezu (I don’t know how to tell you how I feel) Kyou wa nemurenai Kimi ga me ni ukabu kara Tsukiakari wa mado wo terasu In the moonlight and day light Donna hi mo (I’ll be with you) Egao ni nareru Kimi to iraretara Kanau ka na kono kimochi (★ repeat) Osaekirenai yo Afureru kimochi my love for you Umaku ieru ka wakaranai kedo Ima omoi wo todokeru yo Sasai na surechigai Kotoba tarinai… hon no sukoshi Konna hazu ja nai Omoi ga tsutawaranai Konya wa nemurenai All night (★ repeat) Yeah,oh, Hwaryeohan jomyeong daeshin dalbichi neol bichweo Oneul bam jangdammothae neo ttaemune tto michyeo Ani ani jikyeo gadeon nae mame Shidonggeollyeo I’ll drive to you Jal eoullyeo, angaewa neo Sangkwaehaji gibun joha Uwa~ han neo, georeooneun neoye aura she is the angel let’s put on a tiara,girl References *Japanese Lyrics, Romaji, and English Translations via bwun-a4 @ Tumblr Category:Lyrics